


Drunken Rendevous

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urataros goes out looking for company, and he meets Sieg. Turns out he bit off more than he could chew.</p><p>Written: Nov. 25, 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Rendevous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.  
> AN: Prompt 5: a smut story with Urataros and Sieg with the prompt “alcohol/drinking.” Let me just say that this was the most difficult thing I’ve had to write so far, not to mention the most interesting considering I ended up typing half of the sex portion while in the car with my parents (not that they knew, but still...writing gay smut while sitting behind your mom probably isn’t the best thing to do and I wouldn’t have except for the fact that my muse decided to hit me then). Finally, this was almost painful to write because it is extremely hard to write Urataros bottoming, but, honestly, he can’t really top Sieg so...yeah.  
> Warnings: Simple PWP. There is not plot really.

Urataros was _bored_. He had decided to go out that night, intending to find a new girl as none of his regulars were free, but despite wandering into half a dozen clubs, easily, he still hadn’t quite found any one up to his standards. Sighing, the blue-eyed male looked up at the sign for the next place – a bar this time – and decided that if he didn't find anyone here, he’d stop for the night. While he didn’t like the idea of not finding anyone, it was certainly better, in his mind, to keep searching for the big catch rather than settle for the smaller fish.

Whatever he expected to see when he walked into the building, it definitely was _not_ a certain arrogant white imagin perched on a seat at the bar like it was his own personal throne. The blue-eyed male winced and was about to head back outside – one more place couldn’t hurt after all – when Sieg caught sight of him.

“Friend Two,” Sieg called out, hopping off his chair and striding quickly over to Urataros – who had covered up his second wince with a pleasant smile – to grab the bespeckled male’s arm before continuing, “what an interesting coincidence. Come, sit and have a drink with your prince. It is, after all, much better to drink in the presence of friends than it is to do so alone.”

Sighing and knowing it was this or return to the Den Liner where Momotaros and Ryuta were fight about _something_ or other, Urataros settled himself into the bar stool next to Sieg and, smiling pleasantly, said, “Why Sieg, it’s been a while. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Taking another sip of his wine, Sieg gestured grandly around while replying, “But of course. A lord must come down to socialize among the peasants occasionally, but I have not found anyone of interest this night so I am most pleased to have come across one of my friends.”

Keeping the smile firmly in place, Urataros quickly ordered a Screwdriver from the man behind the bar. It was definitely more alcoholic than he usually went for, but he had a feeling he’d need it with the imagin beside him.

Distracted, Urataros managed to miss the devious smirk that flashed across Sieg’s face before said imagin smiled and asked, “So Friend Two, what bring you out here this evening?”

Resigning himself to small talk, Urataros settled in and turned on him polite game face. Ninety minutes and three Screwdrivers – more than he normally ever had – later, Urataros was being led outside by a ‘concerned’ Sieg who was saying something about not allowing an inebriated friend to go out on his own, and that the blue imagin simply must come back to Sieg’s own residence. Urataros knew he must have had too much to drink when he couldn’t quite come up with one of his normal lines to get away from the whole situation.

That’s why, one short cab ride later, he found himself entering a small house at the very edges of the city. When he stepped in, he barely had time to see the inside of the living room – surprisingly small and, unsurprisingly, white – and take off his shoes before he found himself led into an adjacent room, the bedroom actually.

At this point, Urataros knew something was up, but the alcohol currently fuzzing his brain wouldn’t quite let him figure out what, and he mentally cursed himself for actually having all three is such a short period of time. It all became clear when, once he was pulled through the door, he found himself pinned against the wall by the white imagin, lips captured in a very heated kiss.

Breaking off the kiss quickly, Urataros took a deep breath and started, “What do you think-“ but was cut off again by Sieg’s lips.

There was another moment of silence before Sieg himself pulled back slightly and, smirking, answered the unfinished question, “I thought that would be obvious. You went out tonight looking for _company_ , as did I. I find your company quite _enjoyable_ , and your lord always gets what he enjoys.”

When the white-eyed male pressed up against him again, hips aligning perfectly, Urataros was very surprised to find that he was already quite aroused. When the other captured his lips again, he actually participated, fighting for dominance in the war of lips and tongue. For a moment he simply forgot that he was _supposed_ to be attracted to women, but he _had_ come out tonight with the intention of finding a partner. While Sieg certainly wasn’t what he’d expected when he’d gone searching, the white imagin was certainly not unattractive and was definitely very willing. He scowled inwardly when he realized he was trying _far_ too hard to try and rationalize this and decided to simply blame the whole thing on the alcohol currently running through his system. There was one thing though, if he was, in fact, going to do this – and, honestly, he wasn’t exactly putting up much of a fight – then he definitely was _not_ going to bottom.

It was with this thought in mind that Urataros switched their positions, pressing the white imagin up against the wall without breaking the kiss. Urataros hardly paid any attention as Sieg pulled off his tie before deft hands made quick work of his jacket and blue button-up shirt.

The blue-eyed male was curious as he felt firms hands pressing against his chest, and, breaking the kiss, he looked the white imagin in the eye as said male commanded, “Bed, now.”

Urataros looked over his shoulder and, spotting the – unsurprisingly – white bed, he turned to nod at Sieg. Their lips met again in another heated battle as the blue-eyed male backed towards the bed, carelessly letting his shirt and jacket fall off his shoulders to land in a quickly forgotten pile on the floor. When Urataros felt the back of his knees hit the bed, he would’ve sat down – with every intention of pulling the white-eyed male onto his lap – if he hadn’t felt those same deft hands from earlier give him a firm shove, causing him to fall back onto the bed rather ungracefully. The blue-streaked male’s acerbic retort died in his throat as he watched Sieg slowly strip off his white shirt, stretching his arms above his head and causing the already moderately loose and low riding khaki pants to slip down another inch, the wicked smirk never leaving his face.

When Sieg crawled onto the bed between Urataros’s legs – not a position the blue-eyed male was entirely sure he was comfortable with – and shot him a smoldering look, Urataros felt himself harden more, which he hadn’t really believed possible.

Urataros let the other male crawl up and straddle his hips, lips meeting once again, before he reversed their positions with surprisingly little resistance. Shrugging that off Urataros broke the kiss and moved to nip and kiss a trail up the other male’s neck, his other hand traveling across the almost surprisingly defined chest and abdomen to unbutton the khaki pants.

When Urataros felt Sieg shift under him, he didn’t think anything of it. At least he didn’t until the white-streaked male managed to first reverse their positions again and then get Urataros flat on his stomach in two quick moves. Startled, the blue-eyed male didn’t react in time to prevent something - that felt suspiciously like Urataros's own tie - from being wrapped around his wrists and tying them together, effectively rendering his hands useless.

Looking back over his shoulder, Urataros’s blue eyes met white before Sieg, smirking, stated, “A lord always gets what he wants, and even Friends should not presume to believe they’ll top their lord.”

With that, Sieg reached into the cargo pocket on his pants and pulled out a small bottle of what was – unmistakably – lubrication. He dropped the pants on the floor along with his boxers before turning back to the blue imagin who was still struggling with the tie binding his wrists. Still smirking, Sieg crawled back onto the bed, pinning the blue imagin’s legs with his own.

“Now, now,” the white imagin said softly, “you must not defy your lord.”

Reaching around, the white imagin unbuttoned and unzipped Urataros’s black slacks, pulling them down to just above the blue imagin’s knees – effectively trapping his legs as well.

Urataros’s eyes widened as he realized he was completely trapped. He mentally cursed both the white imagin – for planning this so well all the way back to the alcohol – and himself – for allowing himself to be hooked so easily. The blue-eyed male glared back at Sieg and watched as said white-eyed male liberally coated his right fingers in lube before setting the bottle down on the bed. Urataros tensed in anticipation as Sieg’s right hand traveled just outside his range of vision and jerked slight when – instead of going straight for his entrance – he felt a feather light touch along the sensitive underside of his still hard length. Urataros had to bite back a moan as that finger traced his length several times before moving slowly down and back, touches still feather light until it reached his entrance. With one firm push, that finger was buried to the knuckle, and the blue imagin tensed, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood to stop any possible noises. He would _not_ make those noises.

Quirking one eyebrow, Sieg leaned over, nipped at the blue-streaked male’s back, and stated, “Relax, Friend Two. Your lord will gain pleasure either way, but if you wish to as well you must relax.”

Without waiting for a response, Sieg went back to prepping the blue imagin, sawing the first finger in and out a few times before adding the second. Scissoring the fingers, the white imagin reached around and ran more feather light touches along Urataros’s length, eliciting a half-choked moan in response. He didn’t wait long before adding the third, feeling around for that one spot he knew would gain him more of those delicious sounds from the blue-eyed male under him. He knew he’d found it when the other male let out a shout, muffled only by the mattress.

Unable to hold back any longer, Sieg pulled out his fingers, coated his own length, and, gripping the other’s bare hips in his hands, seated himself completely in one move. Hardly waiting for the blue imagin to adjust, the white-eyed male pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, searching for that same spot. He _would_ hear those sounds again, and, a few thrusts later, the smirk reappeared when he did.

Urataros ground his teeth in frustration. No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop those _damn sounds_ from coming from his mouth. It felt good, but it shouldn’t. He was tied down and helpless, and he _liked_ it. The sensations both aroused and frustrated him, and it was getting harder and harder with each rush of pleasure to remember _why_ exactly it wasn’t supposed to feel good, _why_ he didn’t want to make those noises, _why_ he was still fighting, _why_ he didn’t just _give in_.

Sieg’s smirk widened when he felt Urataros’s hips start to move against his own, clearly against the other imagin’s will if the look on his face was any indication. He could tell by the way the other imagin’s hips were moving jerkily that the other was near climax, and he couldn’t have that just yet. Reaching around, Sieg got a firm hold on the bottom of Urataros’s erection, preventing any chance of the blue imagin climaxing.

When Urataros shot the white imagin a frustrated, pissed look, Sieg simply stated, “If you want to come, you have to beg me.”

The part of Urataros that was still fighting was screaming at him to not say a damn thing, but that part was becoming more and more difficult to hold onto with each of the white-eyed male’s thrusts and the pressure that was quickly building with no outlet available.

“Beg me,” Sieg commanded breathlessly, aiming another almost brutal thrust at the blue-eyed male’s prostate.

Urataros shook his head defiantly. He couldn’t _really_ remember exactly why, but he was still holding onto – by a single thread – the one thought that he could not, _would not_ , beg.

Seating himself fully, Sieg leaned over the other imagin and ran his tongue along the shell of the blue-eyed male’s ear before whispering huskily, “It’s just four simple words. Just say ‘Please let me come’.”

Between the now constant, maddening pressure on that one bundle of nerves and the sensations of _that_ voice whispering in his ear and sending tingles down his spine, the last bit of him that was protesting died out with a choked moan.

“Please,” he stuttered, “please, let me come.”

“My pleasure,” Sieg whispered before leaning back up and releasing his hold on the blue imagin’s cock. Pulling out, he thrust in twice, brutally, before the blue-eyed male beneath him nearly screamed in release, having finally, _finally_ reached climax. The sound of that pleasured shout along with the convulsions of the other’s muscles around him sent Sieg spiraling into his own orgasm with just one more thrust.

Pulling out after a moment, Sieg smirked down at the half-unconscious male beneath him and, finally untying the other’s hands, he stated, “You have done well for your lord, Friend Two. Perhaps we may do this again one day.”

Coming fully awake, Urataros shot the other an icy look before gathering and pulling on his clothes then leaving, hardly sparing a glance at the still smirking and overly confident imagin. Some part of him, though, couldn't help but think that that had certainly been the most _interesting_ sexual experience he’d had so far, but if he did decide to reenact this little event, then the next time he _would_ top.


End file.
